naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Inugami Family
The Inugami Family (犬神族, Inugami-zoku) is a family of shinobi in Sunagakure known for their inherited kekkei genkai, Tsacanthropy; an affliction or ability that allows one to shapeshift into a Jackal, or a therianthropic hybrid jackal-like creature. Acute senses and incredible speed make Inugami family members some of the greatest hunters in the Land of Wind. Overview Inugami family members possess the incredibly unique kekkei genkai of Tsacanthropy, derived from a disease that unwillingly transformed its victims into jackal-like monsters. While loss of control of the kekkei genkai is rare today, Inugami family members unable to control their Tsacanthrope form are often killed by their family members in an effort to maintain a good reputation in Sunagakure. Background While relatively small in size until the formation of Sunagakure, the Inugami family is likely the largest family in the village to date. Because they were prone to losing control of their kekkei genaki, the Inugami were relentlessly hunted to near extinction by the Wind Daimyō and his subordinates. Through natural evolution, the Inugami clan's kekkei genkai eventually became more tame in nature, eliminating the loss-of-control factor that played a primary role in establishing the clan's reputation as mindless-monsters. Following the creation of Sunagakure, the Inugami family were formally invited to join the village under the condition that all current and future members unable to control their kekkei genkai would be killed. Appearance Inugami family members are by far some of the easiest to identify in Sunagakure, typically showing an obscene amount of skin; usually in an effort to reduce the amount of clothing torn upon shapeshifting - though many believe that it’s simply a tact to display the family’s naturally buff and/or athletic physique which, truth be told, it’s likely a little of both. Family members often wear black eyeliner, occasionally Egyptian in appearance, and are usually full of boundless energy. Abilities Tscanthropy Call it an affliction, call it a gift; Tsacanthropy is the kekkei genkai of the Inugami family that allows one to shapeshift into a Jackal, or a therianthropic hybrid jackal-like creature; often referred to as a Werejackal - extremely similar to a Werewolf (Lycanthropy). In their Tscanthrope form, Inugami family members often have an enhanced sense of smell and hearing, similar to the Inuzuka Clan of Konohagakure, to the point where they are even able to hear the telltale sound of a nearby beating heart. Those few who master their Tsacanthrope forms are able to shapeshift into what is often referred to as an Alpha-Tscanthrope. Bigger, stronger and faster, Alpha-Tscanthropes can be as big as an elephant, and nearly twice as powerful as a regular Tscanthrope. Tscanthropy, in actuality, is derived from a disease that caused victims to passively absorb an uncontrollable amount of raw nature energy, and transform them into a jackal-like monster form. Unlike other kekkei genkai, Tsacanthropy has an almost 100% chance to be passed on down to any children of its owners, making it closer to a disease than a kekkei genkai. While possessing close ties with Nature Energy, the Inugami family Tscanthropy today does not, like it's parent disease, passively absorb Senjutsu Chakra. Those inflicted with Tsacanthropy, however, are occasionally able to speak to animals. Genjutsu Inugami family members are also known to possess exceptionally dangerous skills in Genjutsu. Within their Tscanthrope form, the hair on an Inugami's back is able to innately convert surrounding air particles into an incredibly spooky thin, purple haze. While the mist itself is far too thin to really hinder vision, it can be used as a trigger for Genjutsu techniques, affecting victims unlucky enough to be caught up in it. Inugami family Genjutsu techniques often follow a recurring theme of graveyards, spirits/yōkai, skeletons/mummies and the living dead. Trivia * The Inugami Family is heavily based on the Egyptian God of cemeteries and embalming; Anubis. The clan's kekkei genkai is directly inspired by the frequent Jackal depiction of Anubis. * "Inugami" (犬神) literally means "dog god/spirit" * An Inugami is a Japanese yōkai, appearing in the form of a spiritual possession by the spirit of a dog. * "Tsacanthrope" is derived from the Greek originated "lycanthrope" /ˈlaɪkənˌθroʊp/ (Greek: λυκάνθρωπος lukánthrōpos, "wolf-person"), and literally means "jackal-person". Category:Clans